Vaahtokarkki
by Liibooboo
Summary: Kolmen vuoden välisiä kurkkauksia kahden miehen elämään. Naurua, itkua ja tietysti vaahtokarkkeja. /DenNor


Pitkästä aikaa DenNoria! Tosin tämänkin olen aloittanut ties kuinka kauan sitten.

Idea lähti, kun kysyi parilta kaveriltani paritusta ja sanaa, joista kirjoittaa. Vastaukseksi tuli "DenNor" ja "vaahtokarkki", joten tästä tuli sitten tällainen aika fluffyinen karkkisatu. Täysin angtitonta en kyllä osannut kirjoittaa.

Mutta pidemmittä puheitta, olkaa hyvät.

* * *

><p><em>18 vuotta sitten<em>

Den katseli pientä, vaaleahiuksista poikaa leikkihuoneen nurkassa. Oli katsellut jo jonkin aikaa. Tuo poika oli uusi tässä päiväkodissa... Ja herätti tietysti heti Denin mielenkiinnon. Poika ei ollut puhunut kenellekään koko päivänä, istui vain hiljaa nurkassaan ja katseli muiden leikkejä vaaleiden hiustensa takaa. Hän liikahti vasta kun "tädit" käskivät lapset välipalalle.

Den kurkki uteliaana mitä toisilla oli eväinä. Kuten yleensäkin, kaikkien eväsrasioista löytyi leipä ja sen lisäksi joitain pieniä herkkuja, keksejä, leivoksia tai karkkeja.

Vaaleahiuksinen poika oli ainoa jonka eväsrasiassa ei ollut mitää hyvää. Hän nakersi haluttomana leipäänsä ja silmäili ujona muita. Eräs "iso", esikouluikäinen amerikkalaispoika pilkkasi hänen vaatimattomia eväitään. Den katseli suu mutrussa uskaltamatta puuttua asiaan. Lopulta yksi tädeistä komensi eskariryhmän mukaansa ja poika jätettiin rauhaan.

Den oli ainoa joka jaksoi yhä seurata tuota salaperäistä poikaa. Niinpä hän oli myös ainoa joka näki yksinäisen kyyneleen vierähtävän pojan silmästä. Sen nähdessään Den ei kauaa miettinyt; hän siirtyi pojan viereen. Poika kohotti säikähtäneenä kasvonsa, hän kai luuli että joku tuli taas pilkkaamaan. Den hymyili iloisesti ja tervehti poikaa. Tämän kasvoille levisi hämmentynyt mutta kuitenkin aavistuksen iloinen ilme. Hän vastasi tervehdykseen hiljaaja Denin kysyessä kertoi nimensä olevan Nor.

Den hymyili entistä loistavammin ja ojensi pojalle vaahtokarkin.

Nor katsoi Deniä epäluuloisena.

"Se on sinulle!", Den sanoi ja työnsi vaahtokarkkia lähemmäs. Nor nappasi karkin hetken epäiltyään ja tunki suuhunsa. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti.

"Kiitos", Nor ynähti hiljaa.

* * *

><p><em>15 vuotta sitten<em>

Neljä vaaleahiuksista poikaa seisoskeli koulun pihassa. Yhdellä oli silmälasit ja vakavat kasvot, yksi oli hyvin lyhyt ja katseli suurta maailmaa mustikansinisillä silmillään loputtoman uteliaan näköisenä. Kaksi muuta olivat samat, päiväkodissa toisensa tavanneet pikkupojat. Kaikki neljä olivat aloittamassa ensimmäistä luokkaa.

"Tämä on mahtavaa! Vihdoinkin me ollaan koululaisia eikä enää eskareita!" Den intoili. Hän piti kiinni reppunsa hihnoista ja seisoi jalat hiukan levällään rehvakkaasti hymyillen. Nor tuhahti pitkäaikaisimman ystävänsä innolle.

"Eskarissa me oltiin sentään vanhimpia. Täällä kaikki pitävät meitä pikkulapsina."

"Ja pöh, me näytetään niille!" Den huudahti isottelevasti. Heistä neljästä kaikkein nuorimman näköinen, Tino, näytti säikähtävän ajatustakin.

"Ei näytetä! Ne alkaa kiusata meitä!"

"Kukaan ei kiusaa sinua, älä huoli", pisin pojista, Berwald, sanoi harvinaisen ystävällisesti. Tavallisesti hän puhui vain murahdellen ja mulkoillen. Mutta Tino olikin hänen paras ystävänsä.

"1. B tänne!" joku opettaja huuteli ovelta. Tino vingahti innoissaan; hän ja Berwald olivat tuolla luokalla. Tino tarttui huomaamattaan Berwaldin käteen puristaen tämän sormia tiukasti. Berwald punastui aavistuksen ja lähti Tinon kanssa kohti opettajaansa. Den ja Nor jäivät odottamaan että heidän luokkaansa huudettaisiin. Nor huokaisi raskaasti.

"Pelottaako sinua?" Den kysyi ystävällisesti. Enää ei tarvinnut rehennellä, Nor tunsi hänet niin hyvin että näki teeskentelyn läpi.

"Ei tietenkään", Nor kivahti. "Ice järjesti kamalan itkukohtauksen eilen, hänkin kuulemma haluaisi jo kouluun. Yritin selittää että hänellä on kivaa eskarissa, tarhan vanhimpana. Hän ei uskonut. Äidistä ja isästä ei tietenkään ollut mitään apua... Isä oli taas jossain ja äiti-"

"1 A, tulkaapa tänne!" opettaja huusi keskeyttäen Norin purkauksen. Tämä lähti kävelemään kohti ääntä katse maassa. Den harppoi huolissaan hänen viereensä.

"Voit tulla koulun jälkeen meille", hän supisi. "Äiti osti eilen vaahtokarkkeja."

* * *

><p><em>12 vuotta sitten<em>

"Ice, tule nyt! Meidän pitää mennä ja äkkiä!" Nor parahti ja kiskoi pikkuveljensä ylös tämän sängystä. Ice mutisi jotakin ärtyneenä ja oli kellahtaa uudestaan nukkumaan. Nor nosti hänet äkkiä syliinsä ja lähti juosten lastenhuoneesta. Hän kipaisi lähintä reittiä ovelle ja ulos. Pihassa hän laski veljensä hetkeksi maahan ja kuunteli sisältä kanatutuvia ääniä. Alakerran yhden huoneen suurta ikkunaa peitti kermanvalkea rullaverho, jonka läpi näki huoneessa olijoiden siluetit. Huoneessa käveli ympyrää tukevannäköisen miehen hahmo. Nojatuolissa kyhjötti jotakin epämääräistä. Se jokin yritti nousta pystyyn, jolloin miehen hahmo heilautti kättään ja toinen siluetti rojahti maahan. Läimähdyksen kuuli ulos asti. Nor värähti ja kääntyi Icen puoleen. Pieni valkohiuksinen poika katsoi ikkunaa suurin silmin.

"Ice, kiipeä olkapäilleni. Mennään yhdessä retkelle."

"Missä äiti ja isä on? Miksei ne tule mukaan?"

"Äiti ja isä... Eivät nyt pääse. Me mennään ihan kahdestaan."

"Mihin?"

"Katsotaan... Minun pitää soittaa yksi puhelu. Mutta vasta kun ollaan vähän kauempana."

Nor kumartui ja Ice kiipesi hänen olkapäilleen. Nor lähti kävelemään pihan poikki ja tietä pitkin tuttuun suuntaan. Muutaman korttelin päässä hän pysähtyi ja kaivoi kännykän taskustaan.

"_Den puhelimessa."_

"Hei Den, Nor täällä. Voinko tulla Icen kanssa sinne yöksi?"

"_Mitä...? Tietysti voit, mutta miksi ihmeessä?"_

"Minä en voi kertoa. Me tulemma nyt."

"_Minä odotan jo!"_

"Tyhmä."

Nor napautti punaista luuria ja työnsi kännykän takaisin taskuunsa. Hän käveli Ice olkapäillään vielä muutaman korttelin ja kääntyi sitten valkoisen omakotitalon pihaan. Hän laski Icen maahan, tarttui pojan kädestä ja koputti ovea. Se aukesi miltei heti. Ovella seisoi huolestuneen näköinen vaalea nainen yhdessä poikansa kanssa. Den seisoi puoliksi äitinsä takana ja kurkisteli huolestuneena Icen ja Norin ilmeitä. Hänen äitinsä tervehti kahta tulokasta hiljaisesti ja ohjasi heidät sisään. Hän ei vaatinut selityksiä, ohjasi vain Icen heti nukkumaan käyttämättömään lastenhuoneeseen ja laittoi Norille patjan Denin huoneen lattialle.

"Alkakaapa nukkua, pojat. Huomenna on kouluaamu. Nor, jos olet ihan varma ettet halua puhua..."

"En halua."

"Hyvä on", nainen huokaisi. "Soitan huomenna äidillesi."

"Ei tarvitse..."

"Soitan silti. Hyvää yötä, kullanmurut."

Denin äiti sulki oven ja jätti kaksi poikaa hiljaisuuden keskelle.

"Mitä oikein tapahtui?" Den kysyi hetken päästä. Nor hautasi päänsä tyynyyn ja niiskaisi.

"Minä en tiedä", hän mutisi tukahtuneesti. "Isä tuli taas myöhään kotiin ja äiti käski minua häipymään Icen kanssa. Herätin hänet, lähdimme ja tulimme tänne."

"Tappelivatko ne taas?"

"Joo... Näimme ikkunasta. Miksi ne tekevät niin?" Nor nyyhkäisi ja nosti päänsä tyynystä katosen Deniä rukoilevasti. "Mikseivät ne ole niin kuin sinun vanhempasi?"

"Minä en tiedä", Den myönsi. "Aikuiset ovat outoja."

Nor ei vastannut mitään, niiskasi vain ja pyyhki silmiään kiukkuisena. Den hypähti ylös sängystään ja istui hänen viereensä.

"Minä nukun sinun vieressäsi", Den sanoi päättäväisesti ja käpertyi patjalle. Nor mulkaisi häntä kiukkuisesti.

"Minulla on nälkä", hän mutisi ja vilkaisi Deniä kulmiensa alta. Tämä naurahti.

"Eipäs ole."

Sanoistaan huolimatta Den hypähti ulos ja asteli laatikolleen. Hän veti sieltä esiin vaahtokarkkipussin.

"Näitä sinä vain halusit", hän virnisti ja heitti pussin Norille. Sitten hän nappasi pöydältään vielä taskulampun ja laski sen Norin viereen. Hän lehautti peittonsa ilmaan niin että se laskeutui Norin pään päälle ja kömpi itsekin peiton alle. Nor napsautti taskulampun päälle ja avasi vaahtokarkkipussin. Tämä oli jo perinne; aina kun Nor oli yötä Denin luona, he rakensivat peitosta teltan ja söivät siellä vaahtokarkkeja.

* * *

><p><em>9 vuotta sitten<em>

Den istui huoneessaan pöytänsä ääressä kumartuneena uskonnon kirjan ylle. Koe olisi huomenna eikä hän edelleenkään muistanut mitä eroa oli panteismilla ja polyteismillä. Eikä hän suoraan sanoen paljoa välittänytkään. Denin ajatukset askartelivat paljon mielenkiintoisemman asian parissa. Hän oli ajatellut sitä yhtä ja samaa jo kaksi viikkoa tauotta.

Hän ajatteli vain ja ainoastaan Noria. Tämä oli ollut niiden kahden viikon ajan poissa koulusta eikä edes vastannut kännykkäänsä. Heidän talonsa oli tyhjillään, kukaan ei ollut nähnyt yhtäkään perheen jäsentä kahteen viikkoon.

Äkkiä Denin kännykkä pärähti. Hän alkoi hyräillä soittoäänensä mukana ja vilkaisi hajamielisenä näyttöä. Hyräily loppui saman tien. Ruudussa välkkyi tuttu kuva närkästyneestä, vaaleahiuksisesta pojasta.

"Nor, missä sinä olet ollut?" Den sanoi heti alkuun.

"_Voitko sinä tulla puistoon?"_ kireä ääni kysyi. Den hämmentyi hetkeksti.

"_Sinun täytyy! Minun pitää kertoa sinulle yksi asia..." _

"Tietysti tulen", Den myöntyi kiireesti. Nor oli paljon tärkeämpi kuin yksi koe. "Lähden heti."

"_Hyvä. Nähdään kohta."_

Den sulki puhelimen ja ponnahti saman tien pystyyn. Hänen vanhempansa olivat töissä, lähdöstä ei tarvinnut ilmoittaa kellekään. Den nappasi takkinsa naulakosta ja lähti juosten kohti puistoa. Nor istui siellä jo, hartiat lysyssä ja silmänaluset tummina. Den halasi häntä tiukasti tietämättä tarkkaan miksi... Nor vain näytti niin säälittävältä, nuorelta, heiveröiseltä ja kaiken kaikkiaan rutistettavalta. Vielä enemmän Den yllättyi siitä että Norkin halasi häntä painaen päänsä Denin rintaa vasten. Hänen koko hento ruumiinsa alkoi täristä.

"Nor, mikä on? Itketkö sinä?" Den kyseli huolestuneena. "Mitä sinun piti kertoa?"

Nor kohotti kasvonsa ja katsoi Deniä. Hän näytti kamalalta. Kasvojen pohjaväri oli kelmeän kalpea, silmien alla oli syvät, tummat varjot ja kyyneleet saivat silmät verestämään.

"Ice on kuollut", Nor sanoi paksulla äänellä. "En tiedä tarkkaan miten, mutta luulen... Luulen että isä tappoi hänet."

Den katsoi toisen pojan silmiin järkyttyneenä. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään.

"Olen oikeastaan varma siitä. Ja silti äiti haluaa minut takaisin sinne! Hän haluaa että asun samassa talossa isän kanssa! Äiti romahti ihan täysin kun löysi Icen ruumiin... Luulisi että hän tahtoisi suojella edes minua. Mutta eipä tietenkään, millään ei ole väliä kun hänen rakkain poikansa on kuollut. Äiti ei ole ikinä välittänyt minusta yhtä paljon."

Den ei kyennyt vieläkään sanomaan sanaakaan. Nor takertui hänen takkinsa rinnuksiin ja katsoi häntä rukoilevasti.

"Äiti haluaa minutkin sinne murhattavaksi! Hän haluaa että minäkin kuolen! Kaikki haluavat että minä kuolen!" Nor parahti. Siihen Den osasi sentään vastata.

"En minä. Minä en halua että kuolet."

"Minä en mene sinne! En asu isän kanssa enää päivääkään!"

"Ei sinun tarvitse. Kukaan ei voi pakottaa sinua."

"Minä en mene sinne! En halua kuolla!"

"Ei sinun tarvitse mennä sinne!"

"Minä karkaan kotoa! Asun vaikka sillan alla!"

"Sinä voit muuttaa meille!"

Nor tuijotti Deniä hämmästyneenä.

"En minä voi. Minut löydettäisiin sieltä."

"Minne sinä sitten menet?"

"Asun kaduilla. Olen jo päättänyt sen. Halusin vain kertoa sinulle miksi katosin..."

"Kiitos kun kerroit... Mutta oletko nyt ihan varma?"

"Olen. En asu isän kanssa enää päivääkään. Hyvästi, Den."

Nor irrottautui Denin halauksesta ja lähti päättäväisin askelin puistosta.

"Odota!" Den huudahti äkkiä. Nor pysähtyi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. Den harppoi hänen vierelleen ja laski muutaman kolikon hänen käteensä.

"Näillä saa pussin vaahtokarkkeja. Osta niitä ja ajattele minua joskus."

Nor puristi kolikot nyrkkiinsä.

"Minä lupaan ajatella sinua."

* * *

><p><em>6 vuotta sitten<em>

Den kulki ajatuksissaan kohti kotiaan pitkän koulupäivän jälkeen. Lukio oli vieläkin rankempaa kuin yläaste... Se vei kaiken ajan. Den ehti vain opiskella, syödän – ja ajatella Noria. Sitä hän teki lakkaamatta.

Äkilline kahahdus sivukujalta sai Denin käännähtämään äänen suuntaan. Hän siristi silmiään tiiraillessaan hämärään. Jokin liikkui kujan perukoilla... Den tiputti laukkunsa maahan ja astui varjoon. Hänen silmänsä levisivät liikkujan astuessa kokonaan näkyviin.

"Nor?" Den hengähti äimistyneenä.

"Den?"

Ääni varmisti Denin epäilykset. Tuo likainen, langanlaiha, kumarainen hahmo oli Nor. Hänen rakas Norinsa. Den astui kuin huumaantuneena vielä yhden askeleen eteenpäin. Nor nojasi seinään kuin hakien siitä turvaa. Hänen siniset silmänsä olivat lautasen kokoiset ja verestävät keskellä luurangonlaihoja, likaisia kasvoja. Den pysähtyi Norin eteen kuin transsissa. Hän laski kätensä seinään toisen pään molemmille puolille ja kallisti päätään ahmien Norin kasvoja katsellaan. Hitaasti Den kumartui yhä lähemmäs Norin kasvoja. Lopulta hän painoi huulensa rajusti toisen huulia vasten. Nor ei kyennyt reagoimaan mitenkään, hän oli aivan liian heikko. Denkin tunsi sen; hänestä tuntui kuin olento hänen käsiensä välissä olisi ollut vain posliininukke, hauras ja helposti särkyvä. Hän pehmensi suudelmaa hitusen peläten rikkovansa hauraan ystävänsä... Enemmän kuin ystävänsä, sillä hetkellä Den tajusi että hän tosiaan rakasti Noria. Hän kietoi käsivartensa tämän hennon ruumiin ympärille ja jatkoi suudelmaa miltei epätoivoisesti. Norin huulet maistuivat suloisen makeilta, mutta makeuden peitti kuoleman ja tuskan synkkä varjo. Hentoinen mies ei edelleenkään kyennyt reagoimaan, hän vain seisoi Denin suudeltavana.

Lopulta Den päästi Norin irti ja astahti taaemmas. Kun hänen otteensa irtosi, Nor horjahti eteenpäin ja kaatui uudestaan hänen syliinsä. Den kannatteli toista hellästi ja varovaisesti. Nor takertui Denin takkiin ja alkoi nyyhkyttää. Hän itki ja itki, kyyneleitä tulvi silmistä kastelemaan Denin takkia. He seisoivat siinä vaikka kuinka kauan hakien turvaa toisistaan.

Äkkiä Nor tempaisi itsensä irti ja mulkaisi Deniä kiukkuisesti. Hän oli selvästikin palautunut ennalleen.

"Miten sinä kehtaat _suudella _minua?" hän ärähti ja läimäytti Deniä poskelle. Hän mulkaisi tanskalaista vielä kerran ja istahti sitten seinän viereen kiertäen kätensä polviensa ympärille. Den hieroskeli särkevää poskeaan ja mietti mitä tehdä. Äkkiä hän muisti jotakin.

Den juoksi hakemaan reppunsa ja palasi pian kaivellen sieltä jotakin. Hän hymyili leveästi ja kyykistyi Norin viereen. Hän otti repustaan jonkin pienen esineen ja työnsi sen Norin käteen. Tämä vilkaisi sitä hämmentyneenä.

"Den...? Vieläkö sinä kannat näitä mukanasi?"

"Tietysti. Ne muistuttavat sinusta."

Nor mulkaisi Deniä vielä kerran kulmiensa alta ja pisti sitten esineen suuhunsa. Hän hymyili pehmeän maun sivellessä kuivaa ja nälkäistä suutaan.

Esine, jonka Den oli hänelle antanut, oli vaahtokarkki.

* * *

><p><em>3 vuotta sitten<em>

Den istui tietokoneen ääressä valmistellen jotakin esitelmää. Hän tuijotti ruutua ja pureskeli huultaan ajatukset jälleen kerran jumiutuneina kalpeisiin, vaaleiden hiusten kehystämiin kasvoihin, Norin kasvoihin.

"Äh, ei tästä tule mitään..." hän puuskahti, tallensi esitelmänalun ja sulki läppärinsä kannen. Hän siirtyi olohuoneeseen ja napsautti television päälle. Siellä pyöri jokin dokkari perheväkivallasta. Den oli juuri vaihtamassa kanavaa, kun ruutuun ilmestyivät tutut kasvot.

"Nuorisotyöopiskelija Nor Bondevik, miten perheväkivalta vaikuttaa lapsen psyykkiseen kehitykseen?" ruskeahiuksinen toimittaja kysyi. Denin suu loksahti auki. Nor. Se oli Nor. Terveen näköisenä, opiskelemassa, auttamassa lapsia ja nuoria. Denin kasvoille hiipi leveä virne. Täydellistä. Nor oli kunnossa, turvassa, opiskelemassa kutsumusammattiaan varten. Vakavuudestaan huolimatta Nor oli aina halunnut auttaa Den nojautui sohvan selkänojaa vasten kuunnellen tarkasti tuota tuttua, rakasta ääntä. Nor vastaili kysymyksiin rauhallisena ja antoi lopuksi puhlinnumeron, josta hänet tavoittaisi. Se oli tarkoitettu lähinnä nuorten tukipuhelimeksi, mutta... Pakkohan Denin oli soittaa! Hän kirjoitti numeron muistiin, etsi puhelimensa ja näppäili sen. Hän seurasi televisiota toisella silmällä tuuttauksia kuunnellessaan. Nähdessään yhden mainoksen hän oli vähällä purskahtaa nauruun. Hän oli soittamassa Norille, ja televisiossa mainostettiin vaahtokarkkeja. Tämä päivä taisi olla yksi parhaista pitkään aikaan.

* * *

><p><em>Tänään<em>

Den makoili laiskasti sohvalla takkatulen ääressä. Hänen edessään pöydällä oli kaksi mukia, toinen Tanskan- ja toinen Norjan lipulla kuvioituna, molemmat täynnä höyryävän kuumaa kaakaota. Tuli räksähteli takassa ja ikkunasta näkyi lumihiutaleiden tanssi tuulessa.

Den havahtui kun kuuli oven aukeavan. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy ja hän asteli ovelle vastaan.

"Hei, kulta", hän hihkaisi ja kaappasi sisään astuneen miehen syleilyynsä välittämättä lumisesta takista. Vastoin kaikkia odotuksia Nor vastasi halaukseen hetken ajan ja pyristeli vasta sitten irti.

"Miten meni?" Den kysyi astahtaen hiukan taaksepäin jotta Nor mahtuisi ripustamaan takkinsa naulaan.

"Ihan hyvin, kuuntelivat yllättävän tarkasti", Nor vastasi. Hän oli ollut puhumassa työstään yhdellä yläasteella.

"Hienoa!" Den sanoi hymyillen ja siirtyi takaisin sohvalle. Hän istui toiseen laitaan ja taputti istuinta vieressään. Nor lysähti siihen tuijotellen tulta.

"Nor?"

"Mmh?"

"Onhan kaikki hyvin?"

Norjalaisen kasvoilla välähti aavistus hymystä.

"Oikeastaan on. Melkein pelottavan hyvin", hän totesi ja otti mukinsa pöydältä. Den hymyili ja kietoi kätensä Norin harteille. Norjalainen jähmettyi hetkeksi ja avasi suunsa, mutta näytti sitten muuttavan mieltään ja nojautuikin Deniä vasten.

"...oletko sinä varmasti ihan kunnossa?" Den kysyi henkeään pidätellen.

"Olen, kuinka niin?" Nor ihmetteli viaton ilme kasvoillaan. Silmien pohjalla tosin näkyi kujeilevaa pilkettä.

"Et sinä yleensä... No..."

Nor hymyili vinosti.

"Jos jo tämä saa sinut luulemaan että jokin on vialla..." Nor laski mukinsa pöydälle ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli keittiöön ja kaiveli hetken kaappeja palaten sitten takaisin. Hän istui takaisen Denin viereen, komensi tätä avaamaan suunsa ja työnsi sinne sitten vaahtokarkin. Den ynähti jotakin näyttäen kummastuneelta. Nor hymyili pirullisesti ja kumartui lähemmäs. Niin lähelle, ttä sai haukattua palasen Denin suusta työntyvästä karkista. Tanskalainen näytti saavan jonkinasteisen kohtauksen. Hän nielaisi äkkiä karkin loput.

"Nor, minä- minä..." hän änkytti kasvoillaan riemun ja tyrmistyksen sekainen ilme. Norjalainen kallisti päätään kysyvänä.

"Niin?"

"Jeg elsker dig!"

"Og jeg elsker dig" Nor mutisi ja painoi huulensa Denin huulille ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa mitään. Suudelma oli pehmeä, hellä – ja maistui tietysti vaahtokarkeilta.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
